


The Games We Play

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sub Alec Lightwood, Submission, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec and Aed play a diabolical game, Magnus and Francesca look on, teasing their partners all the while.
Relationships: Francesca (OFC)/Aed (OMC), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Membership [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/977136
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a _long time_ coming and I have the [Malec Discord](https://discord.gg/3zjtZ3M) to thank for the motivation and impetus to write in this fandom again. Thank you!

The Club always thrilled Alec when he stepped through the doors, and that day was no different. There was the general buzz in the atmosphere, the noises of arousal going on around them, people watching and being watched, and it never failed to make him both flush and twitch. Today he would be starring in something Magnus had already told him people loved to watch. A game the club offered up occasionally, and that people liked to take bets on. The likelihood of this being a private act between four individuals was very slim, especially as they had decided to do the scene on a Saturday night.

Alec stepped into the alcove, which was furnished with two luxurious armchairs, as well as a simple wooden table with two simple wooden chairs facing one another. The table had two decks of cards, both glowing faintly, one with a forest green and one with a deep purple hue. Also on the table were cuffs in the same colours and two dildos. They were not small, but they also weren't overly large. He filed the size under 'he would be able to feel that in the morning, but at least he would still be able to walk after they were done'.

He knew that his eyes widened when he saw the set-up, despite knowing exactly what to expect. He could feel the heat already pooling in his groin at the sight before him, and Magnus' eyes on him weren't helping his arousal any.

"Like what you see, Alexander?" Magnus all-but purred at him, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around the man he loved.

Alec bit his lip, turning in the circle of his arms, his eyes already darkened with lust. "Yes." He breathed, imagining just how awful and just how awesome the evening was going to be.

"And just think…it won't just be Francesca and I watching." Magnus continued. "You'll have the whole club looking your way…and Aed of course, but he may well be busy with his own…game."

As if summoned by Magnus' words, Francesca entered the alcove, leading Aed by his hand. The Seelie was just as clothed as the last time that Alec saw him but he knew that that would soon change. They'd be naked for this game.

Alec studied the other man more closely. The beautiful tattooed vines flowing up his arms a perfect backdrop to his almost golden skin, The flowers Alec could see occasionally adorning his arms were almost the same bright red colour as his partner's hair, and he idly wondered whether that was on purpose or whether it was a coincidence. With them, it could easily have been either.

Aed looked down at the table in the same way that Alec had, and then looked up at Alec, biting his own lip. Then his look darkened and he issued a challenge. "I'm going to win of course." He said, smirking.

"Believe what you want." Alec said, letting his own challenge bleed into his tone. "We'll see, won't we?"

"Pick your side, gentlemen." Francesca sing-songed, gesturing at the two glowing decks of cards, one in green and one in purple, and the dildos resting there, glowing faintly in matching colours.

Alec very seriously looked at the cards for a second, before reaching for the deck that was glowing green. He felt a jolt of energy go through him, and the matching dildo glowed brighter for a second before dulling.

Aed matched Alec's movements with the purple deck. He moaned a little when the thrill went through him, then chuckled. This was going to be good.

"Clothes off, Alexander." Magnus said, pushing Alec a little further into the alcove, and towards the bench seats next to the plush armchairs that Francesca and Magnus would be watching from.

Alec smiled, and pulled Magnus in by his necklaces so he could kiss him slowly, and with a promise of filthy things to come.

Magnus pulled away, and chuckled when he saw Aed doing the same to his partner.

Alec looked across at the couple and also laughed. "Kissing her now because you know you'll be cursing her later?" He said wryly.

"Something like that." Aed said, starting to disrobe as Alec did the same from across the other side of the alcove.

When they were both naked, Francesca and Magnus, almost in tandem, conjured two small earthenware jars with glistening liquid in the same colour as the cards and dildos. The warlocks set the jars on the floor, and Aed and Alec followed them down, starting on their knees next to the two armchairs.

"Get yourselves ready." Magnus said, and there was no doubt this was an order, one that Alec hastened to obey.

He heard rather than saw the pants and moans that Aed was letting out as he stretched himself and then inserted the toy, Alec wasn't sure whether he was doing it on purpose to further turn Alec on, but as the very point of this first part of the game was to come, he wasn't too concerned. When they were playing? He was going to give as good as he got.

Magnus enjoyed watching Alec work, always had, but there was something so completely debauched about watching Alec being fucked by a toy that never failed to get him hot and bothered. He adjusted his own pants which were somehow too tight for the moment, and went back to watching the soft part of Alec's lips, the way his hair flopped into his eyes, the way his cock was a rock hard appendage and drooling precome with every movement of the dildo.

"You're getting an audience already." Francesca noted absently.

In tandem, Alec and Aed turned to the opening of the alcove, and the way that some people had gathered at the small bar tables, drinks in hand. They were all already in varying stages of undress, and were mostly people the men knew, but even so, it was a heady feeling knowing you were the star of the show.

"Are you imagining what it will be like when you're actually playing?" Magnus asked. "How these people will watch you, how they will get off seeing you both, on edge and begging, but unable to get relief until the game lets you do so? Are you thinking about that?"

"Yes." Alec and Aed both breathed out at the same time, moving to grasp their cocks as if in a mirror image of each other, even as their other hand moved the toy in and out of their body.

"That's it." Francesca continued. "Get yourselves off, knowing that as soon as you do, the game will start."

Alec lent his head back, and Manus stroked his hand through his hair, fisting it slightly so that Alec had that soft bit of pain to pair with the pleasure.

"Oh yes." He panted. "Fuck, yes."

"Watch your audience, Alexander. Don't be rude."

With an effort of will, Alec moved his head to the side, and when he saw the hungry looks on some of the patron's faces, he came on a soft exhale. _Fuck. He was so screwed._

The cards on the table glowed brightly again as he came, and he knew that the game was set. When Aed came mere moments later, the purple cards also glowed, and he knew then that they were due to start.

Once Alec's breathing was under control, Magnus smirked down at him, cleaning him up with a wave of his hand. "Up you get, push that toy in you now, nice and deep. I think you have a throne to sit on."

Alec laughed as he was pulled to his feet by his partner and lead over to the chair. He could see Aed being led in the same way by Francesca, and it felt very much like they were all connected, already.

"Now, you both know the rules, but it's probably best we share them with the audience, after all they're going to want to know why you're begging to come, even after you've already done so once, about why you're being so greedy about the whole thing. I mean after all, why would you need more than one orgasm? And dualling with your friends is hardly nice now is it?"

Alec groaned as he sank down on to the chair, the plug pushing up into him further, resting on his prostate in a way that he knew he was going to regret very soon.

As Magnus moved his first wrist into the cuffs attached to the table, Alec bit his lip. He liked bondage at the best of times, but there was something about being in the club, something about being so open that made his body zing with want, even after already having had an orgasm mere minutes ago.

The fact that he could see Aed being tied in the same way made it far worse…or better, he wasn't sure, and the sheer dominance that Magnus was showing was a sight to behold as well. Alec knew that Magnus could tie him between one thought and the next, had on occasion even done so, so being lovingly tied like this, including the tug that Magnus did to check he was secured was rapidly driving him wild, like he was being tied in place more permanently somehow.

"What do you think, Magnus? Gags?" Francesca said after she had also finished.

"Well we do have much to talk about," He replied. "It's probably for the best. I suggest a soft piece of fabric so that they can feel it, but as they're going to be here for hours, the rest of the gag be magical in nature." Magnus said offhandedly.

"Excellent idea. Would you like to do the honours?" She finished, and Magnus clicked his fingers.

The simple pieces of cloth appeared in their hands, once more matching the colours they would be playing with. "Would you mind swapping sides?" Magnus asked mischievously. "I find there's something so wonderful about watching Alexander be gagged, I'd love the view."

"I was just going to ask the same thing." The lady laughed, taking the green piece of fabric from Magnus' hands as she passed him, moving to stand behind Alec.

She stared into Aed's eyes as she tied the fabric around Alec's head, securing it with a tight knot, just as Magnus did the same with Alec, blindly tying the fabric between the Seelie's teeth whilst clearly eye fucking Alec at the same time.

"Perfect."

When their partners moved away, they came to stand on the side of the square table that was not occupied by the two men, but wasn't blocking the view of the audience.

"Now, as you know, the cards are spelled to you, as well as your er…items." Magnus said, his hands gesturing at the men.

"Don't be coy, Magnus," Francesca purred, continuing on the explanation. "The game will progress, and over time you'll find the toys, matched to how your body works, will drive you to such heights you will barely be able to stand it…and there will be absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it."

Aed groaned at the way his mistress spoke to him, and Magnus winked at Alec. Both men knew that the flowers growing out of the table were precisely for that reason. They too glowed like their toys inside them and the cards they were about to play with. They were close enough to the cuffed hands of the men that they could reach to touch them if needed. If they did, the game would end, and they would be released. They were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to accidentally touch them, but close enough that they could essentially use them as a safe word. The mages had thought of everything…but that didn't mean the comment didn't make them groan as if they did not have this safety built in to their play. This was one of the hottest things either men had experienced, and it had barely started.

Magnus and Francesca moved over to the armchairs in the alcove, stretching out and settling in with conjured drinks. They watched their men as they spoke, speaking about warlock business and the many and varied disputes going on in their city and around the world. Their men were very distracting, but they also knew that their men got off on the illusion of being ignored, of having to suffer through their arousal, so they pretended not to watch, whilst keeping an eye on them – they wanted them to be safe, after all.

The cards were dealt to the men, and they started to play. Neither men actually knew how. Their partners had somehow neglected to mention that. The toys inside them, pressing into their prostate alternated between thrusting and vibrating, sometimes both, but also seemed to know exactly when to stop to keep them on the edge. Not once did the men come, no matter how much they squirmed, no matter how much they groaned, no matter how much they pleaded with their eyes at their partners, no matter how many times the cards were dealt out to them, no matter how many people watched their alcove, turning them on further, their love of being watched hitting nearly every button they had, but still they did not crest, still there was nothing they could do but endure.

Alec thought he might go insane, or his dick might explode if he didn't come soon. He was rock hard, precome dribbling almost continuously from him. He pulled against his restraints, hoping he would be able to get free, that he would be able to take himself in hand, but knowing there was nothing he could do. Even watching Aed, the way he was almost matching his movements was a turn on.

When the cards once again glowed, then came together into their decks and reshuffled, Aed moaned, looking wildly at his partner, and she smiled, like a cat who had caught a mouse. If he didn't get to come soon, he would…what would he do? He loved this, even as he hated this and it wasn't something he needed to stop, he just wanted to come…once…if he could just come once, he thought he'd be able to deal with everything else. If he could just come once, he'd allow himself to stay on edge for the rest of the time. But that was it wasn't it? It wasn't up to him. He didn't have the ability to be _allowed_ to come. This was Francesca's choice, Magnus' choice. There was nothing that either him or Alec could do. They were at the mercy of these ageless beings…and he loved it.

"You know I think we forgot to tell them what happens when you win, Francesca." Magnus said slyly, standing to come over to the men and running a hand across Alec's chest, brushing against his nipples, before standing behind him and playing with them in earnest, lightly rubbing them between his fingertips, and thinking about how hot it would be if they were clamped. He'd have to speak with Alec about that another time, but from the way his partner was moaning, pushing his chest into his fingertips even as he pinched them, he thought he would probably be open to the idea.

"You're right! How could we have been so silly?" Francesca said gleefully. "Whomever wins the game will get to come the number of times on the last card played, with the loser having to watch them, unable to come until they are finished. The loser will be teased in the same way you have been, with no relief, nothing they can do but watch. If you draw…well, you'll both be able to come the number of times on the card, but neither of you will be released until you have both reached that number."

Alec heard that for what it was. If they drew there was the possibility of one person coming over and over and over again with no respite until the other person had finished. He didn't know if that overstimulation would be worse than the chronic understimulation that he was currently experiencing, and didn't know if he wanted to find out. Then again, there was still nothing he could do about it. He looked up into Aed's eyes, and tried to smile around the gag, tried to bleed a challenge into his stare, but wasn't sure he managed it, squirming as he was, tugging on the magical cuffs as he was, playing card after card and _still_ not knowing the rules.

"Well," Francesca continued. ""We'd better leave the two of you to it."

Magnus tweaked both of Alec's nipples, enjoying the groan of pleasure and the spurt of precome that elicited, before moving back over to the chairs the two warlocks had been sitting on, continuing their conversation as their men writhed in their chairs.

Finally… _finally_ after a further 20 minutes, the game ended. The cards glowed a little more brightly and then settled to the table. Alec still had no idea what the rules of the game were, but what he did know was that Aed had lain the final card onto the table and he groaned, expecting the teasing to continue, and unsure whether he could bear it.

"A draw." Magnus said. "How wonderful. And that looks like a three, so you both get to come three times, which I think is a perfect number, after all you have been playing for nearly three hours, you are probably bursting for relief, aren't you?"

Alec had no idea it had been that long, and he nodded almost frantically, pulling at his cuffs, even as he saw Aed doing the same. It was as if they were completely in sync, and that was far hotter than it had any right to be.

Aed felt the toy inside him start to thrust, vibrate, and…was it _spinning_ as well? Honest to Equinox, that was hot as hell. He fell over the precipice very quickly, the hours that he had spent being teased no match for how he was now feeling. He knew he was shuddering, moaning, his eyes wide and glassy, the orgasm crashing over him in waves, unable to wane due to the stimulation still plaguing him.

Alec was in hell and in heaven all at once. The orgasm he had received felt like it had been punched out of him, the come spurting out of him in a veritable wave, and the shock of it caused him to look across to Magnus, who had his own hand down his pants, stroking himself softly, his eyes hooded and watching Alec. Alec moaned again at the utterly unfair tableau of that, looking back at Aed for a second and locking eyes as well as they moaned their way through another orgasm.

After that, they both sat there, squirming, pulling on their bonds, unable to leave, the pleasure surrounding them, their moans mixing with the sounds of the club around them.

Alec didn't dare watch the rest of the club, but he could feel their eyes on him, hear the sound of skin on skin, the moans and groans of the other patrons, and he loved it. He loved the idea of further eyes on him 

Magnus moved so that he was behind Alec again, rubbing and twisting and tweaking Alec's nipples between his fingertips. He leant down to whisper into Alec's ear. "You look so hot like this, Alexander. Needy and wanting and practically vibrating with need. Look at Aed there, just the same, squirming and moaning. He's doing that because of what's happening to him, but he's also doing that because he's watching you, he's enjoying seeing you come undone, just think how many people in the audience are doing the same? Watching the both of you—"

Magnus broke off as Alec spilled again, a small amount of come this time, the toy having milked him almost completely dry, but the shudder similar to the ones he had been eliciting before. "—that's three."

Alec felt like his whole body was on fire. That was three, but Aed hadn't come yet, and that meant he wouldn't be let free. He wasn't going _anywhere_ unless he safed, or Aed came again. He could sit here over and over again, squirming, being played with, with Magnus whispering dirty things in his ear, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

When Alec looked across to Aed that time, he could see the man squirming, but he looked remarkably put together, not how Alec thought he probably looked, with sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and chafing beginning to appear at his wrists.

As Magnus moved back across to the seats in the alcove, Alec followed his movement, watched as he pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked slowly, watching the two men and allowing the vision to bring him to his own crest.

"I think we should help Aed out." Magnus said after a moment, watching Alec struggle. "It hardly seems fair that Alec is on four and Aed can't orgasm again."

Francesca tapped a finger against her cheek for a moment. "True…but it is also hardly fair that Aed gets help when Alec also seems to have slowed down."

Magnus grinned evilly, looking across to Alec who was shaking his head. "Absolutely."

Magnus and Francesca twisted their wrists and magic in the colours of the game spun from their fingertips until it wrapped around the cocks of the men in front of them. Both men groaned, worried that they were going to get a metaphysical handjob at the skilled hands of their partners.

Magnus leant across to whisper in Francesca's ear, and the woman squeaked and clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's even better! I do love the way you think."

Alec felt the gag removed from his lips, and he swallowed a couple of times, moaning and panting softly, wondering what the two warlocks were up to.

The warlocks in question stood, moving to their partners and conjuring a pint of water with a straw which they fed to their respective partners, knowing they would be parched from all the exertions.

When that was done, more mist-like magic coalesced into the shape of a cock in front of the men's faces. Purple in front of Alec, and green in front of Aed. The men groaned as they correctly surmised what they were supposed to do.

"So, the magic is linked to your partner's cock there." Francesca said. "I know how much you both love to give head. Here's your chance to bring the other off." She laughed. "Well, here's _your_ chance Alec to get Aed off, I'm not sure you really need to—oh, is that your fourth orgasm?"

Alec nodded, writhing in place, somewhat desperately leaning forward so he could service the magic in front of him, get Aed off so he could get free from this beautiful haze of pleasure he found himself in…or stay here forever, he didn't know which.

Aed let his head fall back as he felt the hot, wet heat of Alec's tongue surrounding him. "Oh _Oberon_ your mouth is good."

Alec groaned around Aed's cock as he then felt his own cock surrounded, and came again almost instantly. He had no idea how that was even possible, hadn't he _just_ done that? But all reason seemed to have gone out of the window, his prostate being milked for all it was worth and the orgasms wracking his body without any come produced. He wondered whether he was actually going to come down at all, whether he would just be made to orgasm over and over again. He didn't need a refractory period anymore with no more come in his balls, they could leave him here indefinitely and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even remember how many orgasms that had been at this point.

He sucked and licked and did everything in his considerable power to get Aed off, but nothing seemed to be working. At one point he looked up into Aed's eyes, only to see the other man wink. The other man was toying with him. How the fuck he was able to hold off his orgasms just to screw with Alec he didn't know, but that meant it was on. He was going to try as hard as possible to get it done, there was no way this man was going to get the best of him…if he could think of course, that would be helpful.

"Do you think he's doing this on purpose? Deliberately giving a bad blowjob so that Aed can't come and he can?" Francesca asked Magnus conversationally from where they were once more sitting with sparkling multicoloured drinks.

There was a muffled noise of dissent from Alec even as he redoubled his efforts at the task in front of him, moving his head back and forward across the illusion of Aed's cock in front of him.

"No. Alec doesn't know how to give bad head, he's a natural." Magnus replied, and the praise went right to Alec's arousal, still firmly in Aed's mouth, as he moaned. "I keep meaning to bring him here, tie him and blindfold him, and make him suck cock all evening. He'd love it, even as he hated me not allowing him to come. When he begged to, I'd stop the queue, I'd tell him he was allowed to come when he got to the end, but he wouldn't know if there was another one or another ten cocks for him to service, he'd just have to keep going, over and over and over aga..."

Alec came again with a cry and a muffled sob.

"I think he likes that idea." Francesca said.

Alec was in heaven and hell wrapped up into one. He didn't know which way was up, he only knew pleasure and sensation and feeling, all he could do was ride the wave. He thought he might have come again, but he wasn't sure, he certainly wasn't leaking anymore. Now he was just one ball of sensation.

Magnus moved across to Alec after he'd watched him shudder again. "You're doing so well angel, so well. But I know you can do better, you can get Aed to come. You know if you do, you'll be set free don't you?"

Alec nodded frantically, the dick in his mouth moving a little so he was able to do so.

"Maybe you just need a bit more…motivation." Magnus said, twirling his hand again, letting mist settle into two distinct balls of magic, which reached forward towards Alec's chest and latched on around his nipples.

Alec groaned, bending forward slightly as he felt the magic do what Magnus' hands had been doing before, twisting and tugging and occasionally pinching. It was almost too much, and he felt his eyes water at the perfect pleasure that was running through him, at the way that Magnus was giving him this, allowing him to experience it, that there was actually almost nothing he could do about it. He knew if he needed to stop they would, that he could press down on the flower and it would be over, but it wasn't as bad as all that, it was just so much sensation, and he felt completely overwhelmed by it, but still completely in control. It was a fantastic dichotomous feeling, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Magnus twirled his hand again, allowing his magic to untether the cock within Alec's mouth, allowing him to place a hand on Alec's cheek and turn it so he could see the audience, so he could see just what their game was doing to them.

Alec's eyes immediately went to Timil, who was sitting there, close enough to see every little refraction on his beautiful wings, and Alec groaned when he saw Timil with his hand down his pants, stroking himself slowly, his lip bitten and staring exactly at Alec.

"You are beautiful, Alec." The Seelie purred. "God, look at you, cock at both ends, squirming around, trying to get free, tugging at your bonds, getting fucked by that toy, giving head to Aed. You look so fucking obscene with what you're doing, and your cock is limp now but you're still leaking a little aren't you, you're utterly _loving_ this aren't you? You're on show, there's loads of people watching you, and God you're really giving us that show aren't you? Imagine all these people bringing themselves off, bringing their partners off, just because of how you look, how you're begging to be ravaged. All for you."

Alec whimpered around the cock in his mouth, leant into the touch of Magnus on his cheek and locked eyes with Timil all at the same time.

"Just like that, nothing you can do is there? You're tied down, and I can see you pulling on those cuffs, you want to be free don't you? You want to be able to get off the toy, to stop coming, but you know what I think? I think you love it as well. I think you're tugging, but really you want to be free so you can take your hand and wrap it around yourself and get yourself off. I think you love the idea of staying there even after the restraints are gone. You'd love to give the club a show wouldn't you? Maybe on your own in an alcove, a spotlight on you, no-one else there, just you and a toy. I think you should be gagged, those hot little mewling sounds you're giving out around Aed's cock are hot as fuck. You should be gagged, but unbound, pushing a toy in and out of yourself, your other hand on your cock stroking slowly. Maybe the room would decide whether or not you got to come, or maybe you'd be able to come as much as you wanted, but you'd still be a show. You'd still be here all. For. Us."

Alec whimpered again, moving as quickly as he could across the approximation of Aed's cock in front of him, hoping to get the man to come sooner rather than later. He didn't think he'd be able to come again, not again. His whole body was on fire, and having Magnus' hand against his cheek was a grounding presence, but he could barely think from the sheer amount of sensation that was covering him. Magnus' hand on his cheek, what felt like Aed's mouth on his cock, the toy inside him thrusting and twisting and vibrating, the magic around his wrists, and all the while Timil's heated gaze, and others in the club burned into him.

"Are you enjoying this, Alexander?" Magnus purred into his ear. "How many orgasms have you had now? Can you even remember? You don't even care though do you? You're exactly where you want to be. On show for all of us, coming over and over again. I know you've been on edge for a while now, your poor body. Are you cursing the fact you used your Stamina rune now? Cursing the fact you used your Agility rune? Cursing the fact you used your Endurance rune? Are you wishing you were anywhere else, or are you sitting here and loving it, sucking on Aed, watching as everyone else watches you?"

Alec's eyes fluttered closed at the words, and he redoubled his efforts on the cock he was sucking. If he could just get Aed to come one more time it would be over, if he could just get the Seelie to come he'd be set free.

A small voice in his head said that he was doing this on purpose, that he was deliberately giving a bad blowjob, because yes, he loved being here, loved being on show, loved coming to pieces with everyone watching. He knew that voice was wrong though, knew that there was nothing he could do more than what he was, and that thought alone made his eyes fly open again so he could concentrate. When they did, he saw Timil's eyes still staring at him, still looking at him avidly, his hand still down his pants.

As he looked, he saw Timil very deliberately turn a little so that he could see his wings flutter and turn in the air, their iridescent nature beautiful to look at. He saw Timil smirk when he noticed him looking and he fluttered the wings again, causing Alec to moan at how beautiful they were. He remembered just how good they had felt on his skin, how much he had loved the way they had stroked him, the way that they had curled and tugged his nipples, the way that he had used them to get him off, the way that Magnus had shot his own come on one of the wings just as Alec had messed up the other. He remembered everything that had happened when they were in the woodland alcove together, and then some. He hoped that in future they would be able to play with Timil again, but he also knew that he was there with them now. Timil _was_ playing with him, he just wasn't actually touching him, he was just saying words and throwing heated stares his way. He could see Aed moaning out of the corner of his eye, and he wondered who was watching him, or whether Francesca was doing something to the other man. He didn't have the ability to check either visually or emotionally. There was just so much going on he could barely stand it.

Timil shimmered his wings again for a moment, enjoying the way Alec watched the movement, before biting his lip and arching his back slightly, showing off his lithe stomach and where his hand was clearly down his pants. He moaned lasciviously for a moment, and didn't miss the way Alec's eyes darkened and followed his hand.

"Do you wish this was your hand, Alec? You making me moan and writhe like this? Do you wish it was my cock you were sucking, my hands in your hair keeping you there? Do you wish you were on your knees for me? I enjoyed being on my knees for you, riding you, my hands tied behind my back, driving you crazy. It was one of the hottest things in my life…and I've lived for a very, very long time, Alec. The way you writhed then, the way you're writhing now? I consider it a _gift_ that Magnus is letting us share you. I wonder what you think about being completely shared. I loved the idea of you on your knees, but being inside you, of being just one of many men using you? That is an idea that I really hope you two give serious consideration to, because I would be _first_ in line."

Alec whimpered again, pulling as far back off Aed's cock as he could, which wasn't the whole way.

Magnus twirled his hand again and the slight pinch on Alec's nipples bit down a little harder, and seemed to feel like it was being pulled outwards. When Alec managed to cast his eyes downwards, he saw a nice wispy green chain between the two dots of magic on his nipples and he groaned. By the Angel could they just let him breathe a minute?

The answer, of course, was no.

Timil continued to speak, a sly smile on his face. "I'm surprised you agreed to play this game with a Seelie to be honest." He started, his hand still leisurely stroking himself. It seemed like there was no urgency there, no need for him to orgasm any time soon, and somehow the dichotomy of that and Alec's current predicament was too much, and he moaned around Aed's cock for the umpteenth time.

"Please…please…" He begged around the cock, the sound mostly unintelligible, but enough that Magnus was able to understand what he was saying.

"That's not how the game works, Alexander." He whispered into his ear. "You're going to stay right here and let these people watch you. You know what you need to do. You get Aed to come one more time and you'll be set free, that's all you have to do. How hard can that be?" He finished on a grin.

Alec groaned again, _pretty fucking hard from all evidence of the last however the fuck long he had been doing this_. His jaw was starting to ache, Aed was still just as hard as he had been before, and his own arousal was burning through him like fire. Every second he thought that just one more bit of sensation would send him over the edge, and every second it didn't. Every second he thought he would crest, and he would make Aed crest and the game would be over, but every second it didn't. Every second he sat there, penetrated at both ends, moaning and writhing and staring out at the club and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He was helpless to all the sensations that were washing over him, helpless to anything that was happening, unable to even speak properly, and it was _perfect_.

Timil locked eyes with Alec again, twittering his wings, then smiled. "Playing this game with a Seelie? I'm impressed. Even I wouldn't play the game with a Seelie. Seelie's take an age to orgasm, have refractory periods that can be hours, sometimes even...days."

Alec widened his eyes at the comment, pulling slightly on the cuffs around his wrists as if now, at this precise moment, he would be able to be released. He watched, sucking softly on Aed's cock now, not even properly servicing it in the shock that he had just been given.

Timil arched his back again so that Alec could see his whole body, his shirt riding up further as he raised it with the hand not down his pants. He licked a finger and rubbed it across one of his nipples then the other, moaning, before leaning back in the chair so that just the backs of his shoulders were resting on it, arching his back so that just his hips were raised from the seat, allowing Alec to see the long lithe form of his body, knowing full well that he was a picture and that there would be other people around as well who were admiring him. He loved it.

He smoothly stroked his member, taking his time, enjoying watching the wide-eyed mess of his previous partner. He rode the crest for as long as he possibly could, then came, slamming back into his chair and staring directly into Alec's eyes as he did so. He groaned slightly louder than he needed to, but wanted to put on a show. To that end, he raised his hand to his mouth and slowly and methodically licked it clean. It was soft kitten licks across his hand, taking his time, and he kept eye contact with Alec the entire time.

Alec was writhing in his chair, wishing he could be off it, or wishing he could come again, or wishing it was him who was licking Timil clean, or wishing he was on his knees in front of the Seelie and lapping up his come in that way. In short, he wished for a great many things, and none of them were what he got. What he got was a short sentence from the ageless man.

"I told you Seelies took a long time between orgasms. You could definitely be here for hours or even...days."

Alec whimpered.

"After all, that's the first orgasm I've had in a week and a half."

Alec slammed into an orgasm, one that had him gasping around the cock in his mouth. His cock was empty, with nothing coming free, but he felt the orgasm down to his bones. The idea that he might be stuck here for _days_ was just too much to deal with. The wink that Timil gave him afterwards was so much better and worse than he could deal with.

"Oh Angel." He said, muffled around the cock.

Aed chuckled, and Alec found himself beset with the feeling of Aed pulling back, merely circling his tongue around the head of Alec's cock, with no suction. The feather-like touch was somehow worse – and how was that even possible at this point – and he moaned again.

"That's it, angel." Magnus said, letting go of Alec's cheek so he could move his head back to be able to actually look at Aed. "I know you can do it, you can bring him off. As soon as you do, we'll let you free…"

Alec groaned again, unable to draw his eyes away from the other Seelie, unsure whether he wanted to live in this moment forever or leave right that second. It was a perfect storm and he did not for one second think about pressing the flower. He was exploding and imploding and so very safe and happy with Magnus' hand on him. He knew he was being dominated, but he also knew that he was the safest he could possibly be. Magnus would never steer him wrong…even though he was already vaguely starting to think of payback…when he could breathe, or even think moment to moment. All he knew was that Magnus needed paying back…somehow.

It went like that for undeterminable minutes, the sensation washing over Alec as the feeling of being watched, of being held, of being _loved_. It was almost too perfect for words.

Aed moaned around Alec's cock, pulling back to just circled the head with his tongue again, periodically sucking and Alec just groaned again. Had he ever stopped? He felt like he had been there for an age, moaning and panting and groaning for all he was worth.

"Fuck, fuck. Please, fuck _please_." Alec said around the cock, the words muffled, but no less audible, and there was a chuckle from the audience.

Magnus moved back to the chairs so he could take his own cock in hand to milk himself dry watching his partner and the hot as sin Seelie with him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Francesca hiking up her own skirt so she could play with herself as well, her soft breathy moans filling the space as well.

When Magnus came, he turned to see Francesca falling over her own precipice, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded at him, so he walked back over to the men, tucking himself away in his pants and grinning.

He winked at Aed, biting his lip, and Aed came explosively, groaning against the cock in his mouth.

Out of a sense of relief, Alec found he did too, and it was this last orgasm that sent his brain shorting out and the fuzziness he had been pushing back descending on him immediately.

Alec was barely conscious when Magnus carefully removed him from the cuffs, banishing any more magic that had been swirling around him as well.

Alec all but fell into Magnus' arms when he was removed from the chair, smelling the comforting smell of his partner and the solidity of his presence. He felt his clothes appear against him and he softly smiled. Magnus had remembered that he wanted them after a scene. Of course he had. He knew that he could float and not worry at all about anything, everything that was going to happen to him was in Magnus' hands, and he couldn't be safer.

"Lovely to see you, Francesca, Aed." Magnus said, nodding in their direction, seeing Francesca similarly looking after Aed who was looking tired but sated.

Magnus made a portal to the loft, holding Alec close to him.

Once there, he moved Alec towards their bedroom, and when Alec sagged against him, he used magic instead to make him a little lighter and picked him up carefully. His heart swelled when Alec immediately nuzzled into his neck, holding him close.

"You're okay Alexander, I'm right here. You are beautiful and perfect, and you did so well. Thank you for sharing that with me. I love you."

Alec made a humming noise, not quite sure what he should be saying, allowing himself just to be surrounded by Magnus' love, knowing he did not have to do anything.

When Magnus got him to their bed, he put Alec down carefully, then lay down next to him, magicking off their shirts so that Alec could feel Magnus' skin, know that he was there without that barrier.

"Pants." Alec said quietly.

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were removed too, and Alec hummed again against Magnus' chest.

"You are perfect, my beautiful angel."

"I did good?" Alec asked in quite a small voice, snuggling further into Magnus' chest.

Magnus conjured several soft blankets and covered them both in them, cocooning Alec and himself in a soft bundle of love.

"You did so good, angel. You were perfect. I loved it, and others did too. You were the best show."

Alec blushed on hearing those words, thinking of how he had those eyes on him at all times, feeling how he had looked at Timil, looked at Aed, looking at anyone in the club that evening.

Alec drifted off into the safety of Magnus' arms, unable to keep himself awake any longer, knowing that there was nothing he needed to do.

Magnus didn't stop talking to Alec softly even as he slept. He told him how wonderful he had been, how much he was loved, that there was nothing he needed to do but feel right now, that Magnus was happy to just be here with him. He didn't want his partner to feel alone for even a minute.

Alec awoke after an hour, still cocooned in the loving embrace of his partner. "Hmm…I love you."

Magnus smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, so much." He stroked his hand down the side of Alec's cheek. "Any pain?"

Alec shook his head, then frowned, realising that wasn't true and he didn't want to lie to Magnus, not when he was looking after him so dearly. "A little. Mostly just stiff."

Magnus nodded, and he twirled his hand in the air, sending his magic on a healing journey across Alec's body, soothing aching muscles, helping them to heal slowly.

"Don't do all of it." Alec said, blushing again. "I want to feel it a while longer."

"Okay, angel." Magnus said, stopping and squeezing him tight instead. "You just feel what you need to right now. No wrong answers."

Alec hummed again, nodding against Magnus' chest, and drifting off further.

When he returned to himself a while later, he was far less fuzzy, but no less content, no less loved. He felt tired, and a little achy but utterly at peace.

"What a game." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> What, you thought I'd leave my favourite Seelie out of this? You thought Timil wouldn't want to play with Alec again? YOU FOOL.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
